


Never getting rid of me

by bench



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bench/pseuds/bench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is insecure in their relationship. John tries to convince him not to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never getting rid of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblebunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblebunny/gifts).



You stomp your foot. The sound, to your relief, is completely muffled by the carpet. You know it's childish, but it is the only way you can come up with to express your frustration that involves neither raised voices nor slammed doors. Both of those would hurt more than they would help.  
  
"Dave!" you hiss for want of yelling. He is folded into the corner of the couch like a crumpled up piece of paper. Every word you say in anger only curls him further into himself. You force yourself to stop. You aren't angry, but you sound angry, so you take a deep breath and try to remember that people aren't the same as you and you have to be flexible. Understanding.  
  
"Dave," you say again, much more reasonable. "I don't care, ok? I'm not going to dump you over something dumb like missing dinner. I'm not mad and I'm not disappointed and I love you. Ok?"  
  
He uncurls a minute degree.  
  
"You had to work late. It happens. I didn't warn you that I was cooking. I'm not mad. We're not breaking up." You cringe a little because your voice got a little louder and a little less reasonable there at the end and Dave crumpled right back in.  
  
The truth is you are a little frustrated because this is hardly the first time you have had this argument and you know it's not going to be the last. Dave is phenomenally insecure. Most of the time he covers it up with bravado, but he can't do it around you. He feels it all too much. On one hand it's sort of nice to have an almost-constant reminder of just how much he cares about you and your relationship. On the other hand having to give him constant reassurance is a bit exhausting. And it worries you sometimes that he thinks your relationship means so little to you that you might throw it away for something dumb like him not being home for a surprise dinner.  
  
He is looking pointedly away from you, so you take this opportunity to sigh while he can't see you do it. There is nothing you can do but give him space until he calms down enough to work his way off the couch and into bed where you can hold him close and whisper sweet reassurances into his ear until you both drift off to sleep. You are about to give up and slink back into the kitchen to microwave some leftovers when you have an idea.  
  
As you weigh the options, you watch Dave. He looks miserable. He's going to stay miserable until he talks himself back out of the maze he talked himself into. Maybe you could just… cheat. Help him smash the walls of the maze down. You would give it even odds that you make things way, way worse, but looking at him you are inclined to take those odds. Either you let shit fall out like usual or you fail in an exciting new way. If the new way fails Dave will still be strewn across the couch like shattered glass and you were be lonely and existentially guilty, same as if you hadn't tried. If it succeeds…  
  
The choice is pretty clear when you lay it out like that.  
  
The carpet continues to muffle your steps as you walk around the coffee table to the couch. Dave is too distracted by his self-inflicted misery to notice what little noise you do make.  
  
You might not work in the field much anymore, but you haven't let your strength fade away. In an easy motion you slip one arm under the back of your boyfriend's knees and another behind his back, supporting his weight easily when you rise.  
  
Dave squawks and flails as much as he can folded up in your arms, momentarily startled out of his rut. You snuggle him up against your chest before he can wiggle free and brain himself on the coffee table. As soon as you have him better secured he seems to remember what got him into this situation in the first place and the moment of energy fades like it was never there at all.  
  
"John, what," he breathes, but gives up as you nudge the door to the bedroom open with a toe.  
  
You can guess what he's thinking, but he's wrong. He thinks you are trying to expedite the process by skipping the angst laden silence and proceeding straight to the cuddling. You could do that and it would probably help, but you are taking it further. You figure that if you are going to push this, you might as well go all the way. It's not like you won't stop the instant he says "no."  
  
You deposit him on the bed a little less gently than you meant to, the impact bouncing him for a moment. Before he can get himself situated you pull off his tacky red-and-black checked tie and hang it around the back of your neck. You then tackle his shirt, hurriedly undoing the buttons and pulling it away. Once he is nude from the waste up, you look at his face again to gauge his reaction to all this. He looks a combination of wary, confused, and still defeated. You purse your lips. If you have anything to say about it all that will be gone before he knows what happened.  
  
Knowing that he is still sensitive enough to ease away, you crowd back into his space. You use your body to sort of herd him until he is in the middle of your king sized bed, head on the pillows. He gives you an affronted look as you climb back off the bed as if to ask what the point of that all was if you were just going to leave him alone with his thoughts. You almost chuckle. He has no idea what he is in for. You meander towards the head of the bed, face all innocence. A quick glance confirms that he is still trying to decide what to make of this change of pace. Taking advantage of his distraction you have both of his wrists in one of your large hands in a flash. He starts, but by then it is too late. You have his hands bound together and then to the headboard of the bed with his tie.  
  
"What do you think you're doing," he demands, voice flat.  
  
"I'm going to prove it," you reply as you climb onto the bed. "I am going to prove to you that I want you: lateness and flaws and all."  
  
Dave has nothing to say to that. Whatever it is that twists him up this way seems conflicted. On one hand Dave lusts after some sort of proof so that he can lay his doubts and insecurities to rest. On the other, those doubts and insecurities keep him from believing that you really mean it. It doesn’t matter. He'll see.  
  
You get on your hands and knees over him, keeping as much space between the two of you as possible. You have already pushed him pretty far and until you get him good and distracted you don't want to do anything that will make him back out. Even this is pushing it, but you know Dave well enough to know his 'no, I am done' face and he is nowhere near it.  
  
You stretch up and press a kiss to the inside of his wrist. Whatever it is Dave was expecting, this wasn't it. He exhales loudly. "I love you, Dave," you murmur, lips close enough to brush his sensitive skin. "I am never letting you go." You move down his arm an inch and repeat the process.  
  
Dave struggles with this sort of thorough, unhurried love. He can't take it, doesn't feel like he deserves it. You suspect that if you hadn't tied him to the bed he would have flashstepped away at first contact. Below you he shifts, hands twisting against their bonds. By the time you get to his elbows he is breathing hard and you decide to take a break. You sit back with most of your weight on your knees to keep you from putting too much pressure on his stomach. He is red-faced and wide-eyed.  
  
"Dave," you say, voice as serious and sincere as you can pitch it. "I am going to kiss every damn inch of you until you believe me." He groans at that, in pleasure or discomfort you aren't sure. "Every. Single. Inch," you state again, just to make sure you got the point across. Then you lean back up to continue where you left off.  
  
_I love you, I care about you, I need you, I want you to be happy, I love you, I want you to be with me, I will never let you go, please don't push me away, I love you, you are precious to me, you are everything that I ever wanted, I love you, I love you, I love you,_ the words that you need him to hear pressed into his skin so that maybe it will finally stick.  
  
By the time you make your way down to his shoulder, Dave is a complete mess. He is staring at the ceiling, eyes glazed over and pupils wide, no longer even tugging against his bonds. He is shivering with emotional overstimulation and you think that you should probably stop before he blows a fuse.  
  
Pushing away you find that he is also rock hard. The brush of contact sends him moaning so quietly that you almost miss it, but every fiber of your being is completely focused on Dave you hear it. You think you can probably use it. Reinforce the message. Really drive it home.  
  
This time when you move back you climb off of Dave entirely. He seems to gain a little more focus now that you aren't bombarding him with affection. Tucking another pillow under his head wakes him up most of the rest of the way, but he doesn't have anything to say, just follows you with his eyes. You decide to take that as a good sign. As long as he isn't closing back off or sending you away you'll take it as a good sign.  
  
It isn't until you go for his belt that you get a real reaction. Your fingers brush against him as you undo the buckle and he arches into your touch. You use your free hand to press his hips down into the bed as you tackle the button and zip. That comes with a whole host of accidental touches, all of which seem to affect him much more than they usually would. You chalk that up to overstimulation from your earlier ministrations. It's nice to know you can affect him this much. You suspect that this will not last long.  
  
You shove his pants down around his knees and watch Dave bite his lip against the sudden cold. The motion reminds you that as much as you have kissed him so far, none of it has been on the lips. You want to be doing that biting. You surge forward, capturing his mouth with yours. Dave, more naked than not, arches up until he is pressed against you and returns your kiss with enthusiasm. You lick and nibble at his lips until he is gasping into your mouth, then you pull away as abruptly as you started.  
  
You don't waste any time on formalities. As soon as you have scooted back far enough that you can reach him you just go to town. With one hand once again planted on Dave's hip to keep him steady, the other holding his dick in position, and your eyes locked on his you lick a long stripe from base to tip. Dave's head tips back as he moans your name and he tries to buck against your hand on his hip. You repeat the motion over and over while Dave chants your name until you get the sense that it's time to mix it up. You always thought that blowing Dave was analogous to his music. You have to keep changing the tune and the rhythm and the key before the audience gets bored. You switch to sucking on the tip while your hand works the rest of his length. The change sends his eyes snapping back to yours with a gasp. You can see how it hits him. You here on your knees, loving him on his own merit and you think that maybe, for a moment, he might really get it.  
  
As a reward you shift your angle, move your hand out of the way, and sink all the way down. Dave shouts and this time when he tries to arch up you let him. It only takes a few moments after that for him to choke out your name in warning.  
  
When you sit up he is glaze-eyed and, against all odds, smiling. It's the small smile that, as far as you know, only you have had the privilege to see and you know it worked. You are sure that one session of whatever this is won't do a damn thing to change the way he is, but maybe next time he gets all worked up he will remember this moment. You hope he does.  
  
With a smile of your own you reach up to remove the tie from Dave's wrists. "You ok?" you ask as you work at the knot. He kicks his pants the rest of the way off and rolls onto his side.  
  
"Mmmm…" he hums happily, curling into your body. You chalk this one up as a victory and an experiment that bears repeating.  
  
"Good," you murmur, stripping out of your jacket. "And I'll do that as many times as it takes to make it stick," you say as you snuggle up against his side. "You're never getting rid of me Dave."  
  
  



End file.
